Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronic devices. In particular, the present disclosure provides a feature pack coupled to a portable device to enhance many of the features of the device during operation.
Description of the Related Art
In the past decade, manufacturers of portable communication devices (e.g., smart cellular phones, tablets, laptops, notebooks) have been designing and manufacturing these devices with increasing amounts of new features. While many of the relatively new features are quite useful, the main and most important features are the standard features that existed in the earliest versions of such devices and are still resident in virtually all of these devices. These features are a device's ability to provide relatively high quality of voice signal processing, the ability to play music and the ability to record voice and audio signals. In particular, the audio output power and the quality of the audio output signals when playing music, or when conversing in a telephone conversation or recording a conversation during a meeting are key features.
It is well known by many users of such portable communication devices that the constant use of such main features necessarily results in the drainage of battery power. A portable device operating under reduced battery power inevitably leads to a reduction in the quality of voice, audio related features and other features whose usage tend to significantly drain the battery power of such devices. Also, the range of the volume of the output speakers are necessarily lowered, which makes it difficult to use the device as a speaker phone especially for users who are hearing impaired. Even though the batteries can be recharged to full level (assuming the user has his/her battery charger available), in many cases users are caught with low battery power during inopportune moments such as during important phone calls. Further, after discovering a relatively low battery level, users will often opt to refrain from listening to music and/or opt to switching off the device to save battery power. Neither one of these two options is desirable as each severely limits the usefulness of such devices and is in conflict with the main reasons for which they were designed.
It is therefore a desire of users of such devices to use the features provided by such devices without having to drain the battery power thus avoiding lowered quality of operation of such devices.